


run me down

by 2manyboys



Category: Lo chiamavano Jeeg Robot | They Call Me Jeeg (2015), Wolf (2013)
Genre: Love At First Bite - Freeform, M/M, Mating Bites, Smut, Spoilers for Wolf, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyboys/pseuds/2manyboys
Summary: Fabio blinks and his eyes go black. He smiles and his fangs drop. It suddenly doesn’t matter how many times Majid’s seen that before or how long he’s known Fabio or even that he asked for this; it’s like ice down his spine. Fabio is terrifying.Majid knows that doesn’t show on his face, but neither of them move for long enough that Fabio tilts his head to the side and says, “Change your mind already, puppy?”
Relationships: Fabio Cannizzaro | Lo Zingaro/Majid Zamari
Comments: 29
Kudos: 67





	run me down

Majid opens the letter in front of the wall of mailboxes in his apartment building’s tiny lobby, tearing it open impatiently from the side. It’s addressed to him in his mother’s handwriting. She never writes but his phone broke recently and he hasn’t managed the money to replace it yet. There’s guilt sitting in his chest already over the cost of postage and the way it must have forced her to confront how far he is from the rest of the family, living in Rome. Then he reads the letter. 

Breaking his lease and talking to Fabio are the only steps between him and going home. He repeats them in his mind until the wolf stops fighting to run there on four legs. Break the lease. Talk to Fabio. Lease. Fabio. Fabio isn’t going to be happy, but Majid can’t give less of a shit right now. His mother says Hamza is _dying_. She wouldn’t say that to guilt him. He has to go back. Lease. Fabio. 

The lease isn’t easy. He’s only been here about six months and while he pays on time, there’s a hefty penalty for skipping out early. Sure he could disappear, but if he comes back this is the most affordable place walking distance to work. Majid wouldn’t put it past his landlord to go looking for him there, and then it becomes Fabio’s problem too. He can’t afford a new phone, there’s no way he can afford to break the lease. But he has to. He has to leave today if possible, tomorrow at the latest.

Majid flips through the creased and coffee stained pages frantically until he finds what he needs: a loophole. His to-do list combines to just one thing: Talk to Fabio.

* * *

Fabio blinks and his eyes go black. He smiles and his fangs drop. It suddenly doesn’t matter how many times Majid’s seen that before or how long he’s known Fabio or even that he asked for this; it’s like ice down his spine. Fabio is terrifying. 

Majid knows that doesn’t show on his face, but neither of them move for long enough that Fabio tilts his head to the side and says, “Change your mind already, puppy?” The way his mouth moves around the syllables, _cucciolo_ a word Majid accepts from nobody, is calculated and sneering. 

“No.” Majid says, stepping forward into Fabio’s reach. He wasn’t safe before, his body knew it, hair rising on his arms because Fabio is faster than him and could’ve easily closed the distance first. For Majid to step forward like this he needed a push. Damn Fabio for taking that cue so well. 

Fabio considers him, stands from his desk chair and asks, “Will you fight it?” 

Majid isn’t sure. He’s never messed around with a vampire before, let alone asked for the big bite, the serious one that can turn a human. He shrugs. “Probably not.”

“‘Probably’?” Fabio snorts, “I should tie you up with duct tape.”

It’s a filthy suggestion, the furthest thing from romantic at least as far as vamp movies would have him believe. It only reaffirms Majid’s half-formed thought that he doesn’t think he’ll fight the bite as much as melt into it, his wolf brain has a thing about going limp, an instinct. He’s not going to tell Fabio that. Instead he’s going to take the chance to sneer back a little. “Whatever makes you feel safe, man.” 

Fabio rolls his eyes, which looks creepy when they’re pitch black like this, and gestures to his recently vacated chair. “Sit.” He says, another dog joke. 

Majid bares his own teeth for a moment but does as he asks. They don’t joke like this around Fabio’s human lackeys, though Majid hears enough chatter among them about Fabio being _a dog person_ that he knows is insinuating something. Beyond their slightly tense first meeting, sniffing and snarling, this is the most they’ve acknowledged what they are. 

He likes it enough to stand the jokes. It helps to remind himself Fabio is doing him a huge favor. He sits. “Now what?”

“Close your eyes,” Fabio says, turning the chair so he’s directly behind Majid, “Duck your head down.” 

Majid can’t help how his heart is racing, making himself this vulnerable. Nobody sits at Fabio’s desk either, not unless they have a death wish. Whatever’s happening here isn’t what he expected. “That’s it?”

“It will hurt.” Fabio tells him, and presses two fingers firmly to the back of Majid’s neck. Majid lowers his chin further towards his chest. “I won’t be able to stop myself from drinking from you for a while.”

“Okay.” It is. He’s not worried about it. 

“You’ll get hard.” Fabio continues, stroking those fingers against Majid’s neck now, still firm enough that it doesn’t tickle or tease. He’s marking his place. There’s ownership in the gesture Majid doesn’t know how to react to. He takes a deep breath. 

“That always happens when you bite someone?” 

Fabio ignores him. “You can jerk off when I’m done with you.” 

Majid snorts, clenching his hands around the arm rests to help fight off the urge to turn and make more demands of the creature lurking behind him. Fabio doesn’t react well to demands, he doesn’t particularly like people leaving him either. Majid isn’t sure how this is happening. 

Fabio says nothing more, just strokes Majid’s neck until his hands unclench. He swoops in, there’s no other word for it, and sinks his teeth into the exact spot. It hurts worse than anything Majid can quite remember, hurts like his long faded impression of the snap of a broken bone. There’s no way he can really feel Fabio’s fangs retracting but he imagines it and his entire body goes limp, shoulders rolling forward loosely, as Fabio’s mouth latches onto the bite and _sucks_. 

Damn him twice, Majid does get hard. 

It doesn’t feel like it should be possible, but he’s helpless to resist spreading his legs and hitching his hips up after a minute of the steady pressure of Fabio’s mouth on his skin. He wants it somewhere else, wants it everywhere, but he can’t move. 

Fabio relents, licking at Majid’s neck in a distinctly wolfish gesture. Majid thinks, later, after he’s hurried to his feet and stumbled through another thank you, barely able to meet Fabio’s dark eyes again, desperate as he is to get some privacy and a hand around his cock, he thinks Fabio might have kissed his neck too. But that can’t be right.

* * *

He goes home. He sees his brother in the hospital. He works for the florist and falls in with his old friends and bad habits, easy as breathing. Sometimes the back of his neck itches. Sometimes Majid can only think of Fabio’s mouth, even when he’s fucking someone else. There’s a lingering undercurrent of misery in his life away from Rome that puts everything in black and white, a bitterness on the back of his tongue. 

Only his brothers notice. Tarik asks to wrestle, which does help to an embarrassing degree but never for long. Their father never thinks it’s funny to see Tarik dangling by the nape of his neck from Majid’s teeth, swinging a little, howling softly.

Hamza just stares at him until he fesses up. 

“You idiot.”

“Hey!”

“You seriously didn’t wonder why leases have a vamp exception and not a wolf one? You bone head.”

“I didn't stop to wonder, asshole, I had to come home and it was the fastest way to get here.” 

“Yeah? Well I hope you didn’t tell Adil.”

“What, why? What’s the big deal?”

“That’s like marriage. A lot of them only do it once, ever.” He scoffs, “You think you feel bad? He’s probably having trouble eating.” 

“Fabio? No way. He’s not picky.”

“I’m telling you, they say nothing is ever as good as their mate again.”

“It’s not like that.”

“I didn't say it was _like that_.”

“It’s not.” Majid insists, and then, anxious all of a sudden to move, “I have to go.”

“Fine. You should consider checking on your friend.”

Majid does eventually. Fabio doesn’t answer the phone.

* * *

He’s expecting it to be Fabio, though he isn’t sure why. He doesn’t smell him, can’t even manage the simple task of unwrapping his broken hand, but some part of him knows when the locker-room door opens that it’s going to be a lone pale figure. 

Fabio is paler than he remembers. They stare at each other from across the room, something buzzing between them that Majid can’t pin down through the fog of his exhaustion. It’s not like the way they used to be, when he just worked for Fabio and tried not to question his ridiculous plans. It’s more like the memory of Hamza’s voice saying _marriage_.

“Did you fly here yourself?” Majid jokes, voice hoarse, giving up on his hands and wincing as they fall into his lap in a useless tangle. In the space of a blink, Fabio is crouched beside him, touching freezing fingertips to his wrists, asking permission to take over the task. Majid lets him, watching, taking in the fall of Fabio’s hair over his face and how skinny he looks.

The state of his unwrapped fingers makes them both pull a face. Beyond all of that, Majid is most uncomfortable with the way Fabio hasn’t said anything yet. It’s not like him and makes this feel like a dream he’s afraid will go wrong at any moment. 

“Say something, please.” Majid says, softly, unguarded because there’s no part of him left strong enough to be otherwise. “Why are you here?”

“I can fix this for you." Fabio says, “But we should go.”

Majid stares at him, waiting for any of that to make sense as an answer to his question. It doesn’t. “Okay.”

* * *

Fabio pauses before the doorway and swears under his breath.

“Come in?” Majid says, confused. He said it before, but maybe Fabio needs it repeated now. There’s a lot he doesn’t know. 

“Do you live here?” Fabio asks. “This is your home?”

“Yeah, I mean, close enough right?” Majid says, shrugging. 

Fabio doesn’t cross the threshold. “It’s not.”

“Are you joking?”

“You don’t think of it as yours, you can’t invite me into someone else’s place.” Fabio explains, too exhausted to lace it with the mockery Majid half expected.

“Shit. I’m sorry, I… it was my brother’s.” Majid says. He doesn’t go on. Fabio knows why he left in the first place, it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. Fabio looks sad, but then he’s looked sad since Majid saw him in the locker room. He doesn’t say he’s sorry. 

“Let’s go to a hotel.”

“Okay.”

They get a cheap room with a single bed. Majid is feeling fuzzy before he sits against the headboard, afterward he’s pretty positive he won’t be getting back up again tonight. Fabio doesn’t seem to mind. 

“You can sleep.” He says, and Majid instantly tilts his head forward and closes his eyes. He opens them again, jolting with a sensation like falling, when Fabio’s hand squeezes around the back of his neck. It feels like no one has touched him there since Fabio left the bite. It feels _right_ that it’s Fabio touching him there again. 

He knows when Fabio said he could fix his hand that it’ll take an exchange of blood. If Fabio only gives him some they’ll both pass out. “You can bite me.”

Fabio stares at him. “That’s not a good idea. You’re half asleep already, puppy.”

He can’t keep doing this, can’t keep fighting. There has to be one good thing in his life. Fabio did this for him and Hamza said that meant something, something more than Majid thought it did. “I trust you.”

“You’re an idiot.” Fabio says, but he squeezes his hand around the back of Majid’s neck again and exhales loudly through his nose. He doesn’t stay conflicted for long. Majid fights off a smirk at the feeling of Fabio throwing a leg over his lap and settling down there. His cold hands turn Majid’s face to the side and he leans in to press his mouth against Majid’s neck. He pauses, tense. 

Majid puts both hands against Fabio’s waist, gently, mindful of the aches and pains and closes his eyes again. “Just do it. I’m yours already.” 

He falls asleep to the loud metronome of his heart and the steady pressure of Fabio’s mouth.

* * *

Majid feels much more himself when his eyes blink open, rough with sleep, and he scrubs unthinkingly at them with his busted hand. Surprisingly, it doesn’t hurt. The reason for that is sprawled out on top of him, mouth lax against his collarbone, hair tickling his neck. He wonders if he shouldn’t have regrets, but the wolf in him is practically wagging its tail. 

It helps that they’re both naked under the scratchy hotel blankets and now that his body doesn’t feel like one big bruise Majid is thinking about claiming Fabio back. His way, the wolf way, will be a lot more fun for both of them, he thinks. 

He buries his nose into Fabio’s hair, scenting him in a way that feels a little illicit only because they haven’t talked about it and Fabio may not even know what it means. Majid slides his healed hand under the covers to squeeze Fabio’s ass too, just to make it a little clearer. 

Fabio groans and stretches awake slowly, rolling his hips and arching his back. He’s a tease without thinking about it, blinking slow and blankly when Majid says, “Good morning.” 

It takes a second for him to clear his throat and say, “Fuck you.” There’s no heat in it, just the same awkwardness as Majid insisting they’re not like that. He’s not stupid enough that he doesn’t know better now, waking up like this, feeling well-rested and aware of color in the world in a way he hasn’t been in months. 

Majid can’t bring himself to joke, even with an opening like that. “Shower?” He asks instead, because now that his mind is clearer he’s aware of just how gross he must be. 

Fabio squints up at him suspiciously. Majid waits and rubs his ass. This is coaxing enough apparently because Fabio slowly sits up, the blanket falling down behind him, and stretches again from his perch on Majid’s lap. This time it’s a purposeful tease. Majid smiles and watches, gives this tiny performance all of his attention. Fabio smiles back, flashing his fangs a little, and says, “You want to fuck, don’t you?”

Surprised to have it put so bluntly, slightly anxious that Hamza was wrong and they aren’t building something here that’s bigger than teeth and claws and mating drives, Majid shrugs a shoulder up. “Maybe. You want it?”

“Maybe.” Fabio parrots. Majid can see the calculating part of his brain working too hard now, the sharpness behind his eyes like they’re revealing the blackness on accident. 

“Get off of me, get into the shower, and we’ll both have our answers.” Majid reasons. 

Fabio plants both hands on his chest and says, “Wait. No, look at my face for a second, you asshole. Just because I bit you… it doesn’t mean anything.” 

Majid doesn’t believe him for a second. “Does it mean something if I bite you back?”

Fabio nods. 

“Then get off me, get in the shower, and I’ll open you up for my cock.” Majid says, putting his cards on the table, “I want to bite you while I’m fucking you.”

Fabio is _gone_ in an instant, the weight of him and the feeling of his skin just not there anymore. Majid blinks and he hears the shower start up. He laughs and follows at a more human pace, flexing his hand a few times in wonder. Hamza would be laughing so hard at the way he’s accidentally leashed himself to a vamp, not to mention the way he’s plotting to keep him.

* * *

In the shower it’s nearly impossible to get a grip on Fabio and make him stay still for a second. He’s slick and wet and buzzing with anticipation, he keeps moving faster than Majid’s eyes can track. Majid isn’t even fully aware that a growl is building in the back of his throat until Fabio goes still, fucking finally, and tilts his head like he’s trying to listen to it better. 

“What does that mean?” He asks, curious, bright-eyed. 

“Nothing.” Majid lies. It means he wants to bite Fabio now, and shake him a little bit, means he wants to test his wolf strength against a vampire’s to try to hold him against the shower wall. It means his patience is wearing thin. 

“What kind of hotel did you take me to, with lube and condoms behind the mirror?” Fabio teases. The growl rumbles a little louder. Majid sighs and gives up on getting himself any cleaner, he doesn’t like the smell of the cheap hotel soap but at least it’s the same smell on both of them. 

“Do you have the lube?” 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I don't want to do it in the shower.”

“You could have said that before instead of barely letting me touch you for-“ Majid cuts himself off, embarrassed at the naked yearning in his voice now. He doesn’t mind if Fabio wants to go back to bed, it’ll be easier there, but he wasn’t expecting no foreplay at all. 

Fabio blinks rapidly a few times, eyes flashing black and back again. “What? How do wolves do it?”

Majid groans. “Please, you slippery little bastard, let me fucking kiss you.”

“Oh.” 

Fabio’s head hits the tile wall with a dull thunk as Majid all but mauls him, pushy because he knows he can take it, a little rough to get ahead of any attempts to wiggle free before he’s done. It’s not necessary. Fabio’s lush mouth opens up for him easy, kisses back just as deep, lets Majid’s tongue tease his fangs into dropping. They’re more careful after that. 

Moving back to bed happens by slow, unspoken consensus, dripping their way along without letting go of each other. Fabio snags the lube on the way, pointedly knocking the condoms onto the floor and not stooping to pick them up again. Majid finds himself growling again. 

Fabio slides out of his grip with that same inhuman speed, arranging himself on the bed on his knees and elbows, presenting his ass. He turns to smirk at Majid over his shoulder, not saying it but thinking _doggy style, right?_ so loud he doesn’t have to. Majid isn’t going to give him the satisfaction of objecting. He pounces.

* * *

They’re both breathing hard by the time he’s lining up to actually give Fabio what he’s begging for and not just teasing him with it, not just smacking it against his open hole to make him whine and clench. Fabio’s already face-planted into the bed, cursing so creatively that Majid isn’t sure what half the words are. He nudges Fabio’s legs slightly further apart and then pauses, waiting for a break in the cursing that never comes because Fabio doesn’t actually need to breathe. 

“Hey, hey, _Christ_ but your mouth is filthy, Fabi. You sure you want it like this? That wasn’t just a joke?”

Fabio sounds absolutely murderous, and all he says is, “Majid.”

“Fuck, alright, I’m giving it to you.” Majid says, and then wisely shuts up. All the better for hearing the way Fabio whines something about _dripping already_ and then nothing but _more more more_. 

Majid sets the pace at first, but it’s not long before Fabio’s bossing him around without trying very hard. He catches himself holding back. Admiring the way Fabio’s fucking himself back onto his cock is one thing—and he is, enthusiastically, to the point where Majid doesn’t even have his hands on him, he’s just rolling his hips to meet Fabio’s ass and letting Fabio drive himself wild—but it’s another to be scared. Fear is another one of those things he’s sick of, like the empty feeling of beating someone with clenched fists. _This_ isn’t empty. His hands are fine, Fabio fixed them. 

He lets himself reach out and clutches at Fabio’s hip and shoulder a little desperately, fucking deeper, faster, and swallows his tongue around the urge to ask again about biting him. He doesn’t have to. There’s no rush. Well, there’s a rush building in his need to claim Fabio a different way, building in the near frantic way he’s thrusting now, but Majid tells himself there’s no rush to mark him. 

Fabio tries to get back up on his hands but collapses forward again soon after, groaning loudly when Majid follows him down and pauses deep inside. His arms slid around Fabio as they fell, holding him tight. Majid is too close not to immediately start rolling his hips again, which makes Fabio turn his head and say, “Next time, fuck, next time I’m going to drink from you during.”

Majid laughs, kissing Fabio’s shoulder blade in acceptance. He’s surprised how hot it is to see Fabio’s eyes flat black right now, to imagine his fangs aching. He ruts into Fabio, fucking him into the bed, and pants out desperately without quite meaning to, “Ah, Fabio, can I?”

“Can you... what, _cucciolo_? Come in me? Bite me with your sad blunt little teeth?” 

“Yes, yes, Fabio.”

“I want it, give it to me.”

The way their bodies move together then is gorgeous, fluid, not that Majid is able to appreciate it over the roaring in his ears. He knew he hadn’t been sleeping well, knew that his mother’s cooking didn’t taste as good, but he thought an orgasm was an orgasm. The extent of the power Fabio has over him doesn’t fully become clear until Majid _has to_ bite him just to muffle the sounds he’s making. He’s rough enough that a human couldn’t handle it, tugging at the junction of Fabio’s neck and shoulder with his teeth hard as he chases the sensation of spilling into him, dragging it out as long as possible, eyes squeezed shut and toes curling. 

He comes more than feels possible, hanging on to the rush of pleasure long enough that he doesn’t notice how sensitive he is until his jaw finally unlocks. Fabio is making pleased little noises, still wriggling and pushing back against Majid’s cock, unbothered by the rough treatment. 

As soon as he manages to shift some of his weight off of Fabio’s back, kissing the mark he left as he tries to get back to kneeling, Majid finds himself flipped. Fabio shouldn’t be that fast or strong, shouldn’t be able to blindside Majid so completely that he freezes and chokes on air, open-mouthed and staring up at the well-fucked vampire pinning him. He should come with a fucking warning sign. 

“Watch me.” Fabio demands, pale hand wrapping around his cock, as if there’s anything else in the entire world Majid would be doing instead. “Next time, when I’m drinking from you-“ and this makes him thrust through the tight passage of his fingers harder, “-you’ll stroke me just like this.” 

“Yeah.” Majid agrees, deep-voiced and mindlessly petting Fabio’s thighs, still too floaty from his own earth-shattering orgasm to take offense at the implication that he left Fabio lacking this time, “Yeah.”

“Are you watching?”

“Yes, fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Majid trips over himself to say, hands sliding up Fabio’s thighs towards his balls to help out. Fabio slaps them away. 

“Just watch.” Fabio says, showing off. Majid is struck by how much better he looks too, better than last night of course but better than before the bite too. There’s more color in his skin, more red in his lips. He’s licking them and pressing them together and fisting himself tighter, groaning theatrically. 

“Open your mouth wider.” Majid says, and he watches the black swallow up Fabio’s eyes again. “Show me.”

Fabio does, teases at his fangs with his tongue and stares down at Majid with those deep dark eyes like he’s _thirsty_. Not even the wolf part of him is scared this time, he tips his head back and groans, shivering with arousal and fighting to get hard again from just that one heated look. Fabio’s hand shoots out lightning fast and yanks his head forward again by the chin, demanding, “Watch, Majid.”

He closes his eyes and snarls as he comes in hot spurts across Majid’s abs, working himself through it, thighs tense under Majid’s hands. It must be more overwhelming for him too, at least in the aftermath. Majid meets no resistance when he urges Fabio down beside him and tangles their legs together. Fabio goes quiet for a while, watching but not all there. Majid takes this opportunity to lick the bite mark he left, a nasty looking bruise in the shape of his teeth, until Fabio makes a tiny annoyed sound and nips at his ear for it. 

“Good?” Majid asks, leaning back to smirk because he knows it was. The wolf in him is definitely wiggling with happiness, Fabio smells like sweat and sex and him. Inside and out, all his. 

“Next time will be better.” Fabio says. 

Majid finally catches on that his insistence on a next time may not just be a desire for blood and a helping hand. “And the time after that?”

Fabio stares at him, surprised to be seen when he wasn’t asking for it maybe. 

“And… twenty years from now?” Majid adds hesitantly, the back of his neck burning. Fabio sets his cold fingers against it like he could tell, checking in on his own mark. 

“We’ll be better than anyone by then.” He agrees. Majid kisses him for that. He didn’t know he needed a promise in words too until they dripped from Fabio’s lips. 

“That’s assuming you can handle me at the full moon.” Majid teases, thinking about it, “Well, and my mother.”

“Let’s wait twenty years for that conversation too.”

“Twenty minutes?”

“Shut up, I’m sleeping.”

“You don’t even need sleep.”

“I said hush, puppy.”

Majid growls. Fabio laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Halloween present for discord (I don't know, it made sense at the time!) and I've been horribly peer-pressured and bribed into posting it now, 284 days from the next one. 
> 
> Extra special shout out to @furiously for bringing these two assholes together in my mind in the first place and knowing all the good vampire songs and puns. Title from Vampire Smile - Kyla La Grange.


End file.
